1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and particularly to a hybrid vehicle that has an outside electric power feed mode in which electric power is supplied to the outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle having an outside electric power feed mode, in which electric power is supplied to the outside of the vehicle, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-234539 (JP 2000-234539 A). In this hybrid vehicle, in the case where a state of charge (a SOC) of a battery is equal to or larger than a specified value, the electric power of the battery is supplied to the outside of the vehicle in a state that an engine is off. On the other hand, in the case where the SOC of the battery is smaller than the specified value, the engine is turned on, the electric power generated in a motor is supplied to the outside of the vehicle, and the battery is charged. In addition, in the case where the engine is turned on, an engine speed is increased such that a catalyst is heated by exhaust gas and a temperature thereof becomes equal to or higher than an activation temperature.